The invention relates to a windshield wiper blade for a vehicle.
Windshield wiper blades often include a wiper element having a lip that contacts the windshield of a vehicle and a base portion that supports the lip. A wiper holder attaches to the base portion and is connected to a wiper arm that moves the wiper blade across the windshield.